


This Is Our Future, I Am Damn Happy About It:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Slash, Storytime, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony spends time together, What does Tony state?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 4





	This Is Our Future, I Am Damn Happy About It:

*Summary: Danny & Tony spends time together, What does Tony state?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“Papa, Papa !”, Talia “Tali” David-DiNozzo exclaimed happily, as she waved at soon to be daddy, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who was picking her up from preschool. She ran to meet him halfway, & they hugged tightly, & with so much love between them. Danny was just feeling happy, & nothing else at that moment, as they got into the car, & talked, as they made their way home.

They had playtime, & he made dinner for Tali, which she loved. Then, It was bathtime, which was both of their favorites. It actually relaxes the blond, & it was quality-time with one of his favorite girls. He read her a book, & they snuggled for a few minutes, til she went to sleep, & Danny proceeded to make dinner for himself, & his lover.

Tony was glad that the day was an easy one, & all there was to do was paperwork. But, He can’t wait to get home to his family, whom he thinks about, & they make him smile everyday. He found himself lucky that he found the love of his life, when he moved to Hawaii. The _**NCIS Agent**_ **_will always_** be grateful for that, & all of the many blessings that had entered his life. The Handsome Man knew that he shouldn’t take anything for granted.

Danny was proud of the results that of what he did. He knew that his lover worked a hard day at **_NCIS HQ_**. So, He cooked up a storm, & knew his man would appreciate it. Once, He had everything all set, Danny waited for his man to come home to him, so they can have their time together.

Tony came home & smiled at the romantic setting that Danny had created, The Shorter Man greeted him with a kiss. “You like ?”, Tony replied without hesitation, “I love”. They sat down, & caught each other up on how their day went. The Loudmouth Detective noticed his lover smiling, “What are you smiling about ?”, Tony replied, “This is our future, I am damn happy about it”. Danny smiles, & they spent the rest of their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
